


He Can Poke Me Anytime (ART)

by tripperfunster



Category: Three Stooges
Genre: Art, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God, it is so wrong that I perv after him, but I totally do!  I have for years, and the new movie did nothing to deter me.</p>
<p>Hummina hummina Baooga!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can Poke Me Anytime (ART)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/0027t80z/)


End file.
